Confessions of the Storm
by SteveJobs'Butt
Summary: USUK, Arthur and Alfred are hanging out at the aquarium, they get back to Alfred's and some bad weather has Arthur end up staying the night. Alfred says a few things in his sleep. One-shot, fluff i guess, human names, obviously


AN: Ok so, this is my first fanfiction EVER. So be nice. Hopefully it turned out pretty decent, I have done enough RPs to know at least know what I am doing. Feedback is happily accepted so I can know either how well I did or what I need to improve on. Anyways, enjoy the story and thank you.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred exited the noisy and overly crowded aquarium and walked out into the overcast Friday evening. The two had decided to hang out this day because they hadn't gone out and done anything in a while and also because of being such good friends.

They had decided to walk despite it being cold out, because the aquarium surprisingly wasn't that far from Alfred's house, he had a lot of convenient things nearby.

"I don't understand, why do they have a tiger if it's an aquarium?" Arthur had never been to that particular aquarium and found it quite unusual for said aquarium to have a tiger.

"Well…. tigers are the only big cats that swim right? Does that count as aquatic?" Alfred had also thought it odd for an aquarium to have a tiger on exhibit as well the first couple of times he had been to the aquarium but had since grown accustomed to it.

And yet he still didn't understand why it was there.

Arthur laughed at Alfred's logic, "Well I suppose it does if the chap is there"

"So did you have fun then?"

"Yes, I had never pet a sting ray before today"

"Really?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Well, you can now say you have officially pet a sting ray." Alfred felt raindrops beginning to land on him and noticed the ground starting to spot up. "Oh man, it's starting to rain, come on let's go." He started to walk a bit faster so they could get home.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until the rain started coming down harder.

Alfred noticed Arthur looked rather cold. He removed his brown leather jacket and handed it to him. "Here" He was now left in his tuxedo t-shirt and neon blue skinny jeans. It made him colder but he didn't really care.

"Thank you..." Arthur accepted the jacket and put it on over his Sex Pistols shirt. It felt so warm, and it smelled nice. It smelled like Alfred.

He loved the smell of Alfred. He loved everything about him.

"Well, it seems you haven't forgotten all of your manners." Arthur knew that Alfred hadn't forgotten his manners, but it was fun to joke about sometimes.

"You'd be surprised" Alfred smiled at Arthur "Come on, lets get out of this rain" He said as he started running. They were a bit more than halfway back to Alfred's.

By the time they got back they were both drenched.

As soon as they were inside Alfred took off his shirt to get a dry one. Arthur looked in another direction to hide the slight blush on his face. He was surprisingly fit for how much junk food he ate, but then again he has been working out recently.

"I'll go get some dry clothes that you can borrow, wait here a second" Alfred said has he headed upstairs.

He came back down shortly in some looser pants and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, one of his favorite bands, and handed Arthur a shirt and a pair of pants. "These are kind of small on me, so they shouldn't be too big on you."

"Thanks again" Arthur headed to the bathroom to change. After he changed he came back out with his wet clothes "What should I do with these?" he held them up a bit.

"Oh, I'll put them in the dryer. Hand 'em over" Arthur handed him his clothes and Alfred disappeared once again. Arthur decided to look at the nearby bookshelf just out of curiosity. The Twilight saga, The Hunger Games, the Harry Potter series, a very good series, some novels by Stephen King, and various other titles.

Alfred reappeared after a minute or so "Hey, are you getting hungry? Its like 6:00"

He looked up from the bookshelf and turned to face Alfred, "Actually, now that you mention it, I am getting a bit hungry."

"Alright, what do you want? I can make probably anything you want" Alfred walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what he had. "Hotdogs, Hamburgers, Fish, Chicken-"

"Spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti sounds pretty good, sure" Alfred closed the fridge and started to get out the ingredients needed for the spaghetti. "Can I help?" Arthur asked. "Uhh….. promise not to set my kitchen on fire?" The brit rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, I promise not to set your kitchen on fire." Alfred laughed, "Alright, hey, can you turn on my stereo and press play? I like to listen to music while I cook." He motioned to the stereo situated near the stairs. "Sure" He did as he was instructed and "Uprising" by Muse started playing.

As they were cooking their food, a heavy metal song came on, "Painkiller" by Judas Priest to be exact, and Alfred had started head banging, causing his glasses to fly off and land in the spaghetti sauce. He promptly cursed and told Arthur not to 'burn the kitchen down' and rushed out of the kitchen to clean them off before placing them back on his face and returning to finish cooking.

Alfred gave Arthur his food then went to turn off the music before getting his own food. Arthur turned on the TV so they could listen to the news while they ate. What was on the news was a bit unexpected. "Well. It looks like you aren't driving me home." Alfred was already had a mouth full of spaghetti before he even sat down "Why's that?" The news report stated that any of the main roads were flooded due to heavy rain. Which included the roads needed to get Arthur home. "Oh… well, I guess you're staying the night then." Alfred continued to eat his food.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well... alright." Arthur was quite happy he got to spend the night at Alfred's. He always hates it when the days they spend together come to an end.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence and after they were done, decided to watch a couple of movies. Somehow they had both decided on watching _Titanic_, and Alfred had started tearing up during the scene where the musicians started to play their last song on the ship, "Nearer My God To Thee" causing Arthur to tear up as well. Alfred said that he wasn't crying, he 'just had something in his eye', even though it was quite obvious he was crying. But who could blame him, the sinking of Titanic was tragic. After _Titanic _they watched a few of episodes of _Doctor Who_ and realized it had gotten to be rather late.

"Well I think I'm ready to turn in for the night", Arthur said as he stretched and yawned. He would have liked to stay up later with Alfred but he was just too tired for it. "So do you have a guest room or…?"

"Actually, I was getting a new bed for the guest room and its not here yet. But you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Well alright. Again, thank you."

"No problem." Alfred probably wouldn't be able to sleep with all this thunder and lightning anyway, so the couch sounded fine to him. "Do you need pajama pants or anything?"

"I can just sleep in my boxers and a shirt."

"Ok well if you do need clothes, my dresser is there for a reason."

Arthur went upstairs to Alfred's room and it was a lot cleaner than he had expected it to be, though still a bit messy. His bed had a comforter with a negative effect eagle on it, and there was an American flag hanging over his bed. His guitar was in the corner of his room and his TV was on the dresser across the foot of his bed, plus various other things placed about the room. His bed was a queen so they both could have slept in it, but it probably would have been a little odd, even though Arthur wouldn't have minded at all. He removed his pants and crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

At around 1:00 a.m. Arthur was woken up by some particularly loud thunder, and as he lied there awake, he remembered that he had left his cell phone downstairs next to the couch. He had friends in the UK who liked to call sometimes forgetting about the time difference and he didn't want it to go off and wake up Alfred. He threw on a pair of Alfred's pajama pants and went back downstairs.

Alfred was asleep on the couch with his iPod headphones in. It must have lost power because he couldn't hear any music coming from it, and Alfred usually listened to his music pretty loud. Arthur carefully pulled the headphones out of his ears and grabbed his cell phone. He was about to head back upstairs but Alfred started talking in his sleep.

"mm… Arthur"

Said person paused for a moment before answering, "Yes…. Alfred?"

"I'm sorry"

"….. For what?"

"leaving you"

Arthur started to tear up and wasn't sure what to say for a moment, "I… I forgive you"

"….why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"you were so mad"

"I..I could never stay mad at you Alfred"

"how?"

"Because…. Because I love you" Arthur leaned down and kissed Alfred on the lips.

Alfred almost instantly awoke from the action and would have been quite surprised had he not remembered what he had just told Arthur in his sleep.

The kiss was short and sweet and as soon as it was over Alfred hugged Arthur close, causing him to have to lie on top of Alfred on the couch. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"You…. I" Arthur just couldn't say anything; he couldn't believe that Alfred returned his feelings.

"I love you Arthur. So much, and I'm so sorry for everything."

"Alfred don't apologize, it's my own fault you left. I was being a complete jackass."

"But I still left. I could have dealt with it a lot better than I did."

"Well. It doesn't really matter much now does it? That was all in the past."

"I just needed you to know"

Arthur smiled at Alfred and kissed him again before getting off of him and offering his hand to help him up. "Now, would you like to join me in your own bed? It certainly sounds more pleasant than sleeping on the couch."

Alfred smiled back at Arthur and grabbed his hand, where they slept for the rest of the night.

And it certainly wouldn't be the only time they slept in it.

* * *

AN: Ok, so I hope you liked the story! Write a review if you want, or maybe even send me a message. I like the way this turned out, though there is probably room for improvement. I'll try to get working on my chapter fic soon.. when I have time aside from school.


End file.
